Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery
'''Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery '''is a new movie. Summery Thomas, Crash and their friends find out that there's another Train-Prime who has been thought dead after the destruction of Cybertron and now has stolen Sci-Twi's amulet and is using it to win the Prince of the Cool Concert title. Plot Prologue: Sci-Ryan's new invention Sci-Ryan is with his Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, working on a project with Sunset, who is in her demon form because she's wearing Ryan's crown and Sci-Ryan tells her to keep still and she says she'll do her best. Sci-Ryan pulls a string and confetti comes out. Sci-Ryan says "That wasn't supposed to happen." and pulls another string and this time, a picture of a giant train-bot comes up on the wall. Sunset takes off Ryan's crown and turns back into herself then Ryan test his ability by putting on Twilight's crown then Sci-Ryan goes up to the picture and wonders who the Train-bot is. Ryan, in his demon form, looks at the picture and says that the Train-bot looks like Thomas is robot form with Sunset's colours. He scans the photo and cleans the dust off the bottom of the picture and saw words saying "Ryanset Shimmer" and wonders who is Ryanset Shimmer or what might happen to them if they meet him. Sunset tells Ryan that Ryanset is also thought dead after the destruction of Cybertron. The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer/Ryanset travels to Cybertron Meanwhile, the Doctor, Rigby (EG) and Princess Odette are repairing the TARDIS. Then there is a red dot on the radars and then Rigby (EG) asks if someone is dead. The Doctor says no and Odette informs Rigby (EG) "This is a Train-Bot energy signal." The Doctor says that they should see where the signal is coming from and Rigby (EG) and Odette agree with what he says. They head to where the signal is coming from and find out that it belongs to a Train-Prime, the exact same one on the photo from earlier. The trio head out to find the Train-Prime and he saw a Time Lord, then Rigby (EG) points to something yellow in the distance. They run over to it and find out that it is the Train-Prime from the photo. Then they saw a train that looks like Thomas and has a cutie mark that looks like Ryan's and Sunset's Cutie marks. Rigby (EG) informs the Train-Prime that OpThomas is not with them because he is dead but the Train-Prime says that he has detected his signal of energy and life and is alive somewhere. Rigby (EG) asks the Train-Prime his name and the train says "Shimmer. Ryanset Shimmer." The Doctor scans Ryanset with his Sonic Screwdriver and Odette ask Ryanset what world did he come from then the Train-Prime tells her that he come from Cybertron. The Doctor gasps and Ryanset says he heard that there's another Prime and a prince who has the name of "Ryan F-Freeman". The Doctor informs Ryanset that Ryan is the Prime-prince of friendship and Sci-Ryan is a friend to Odette. Then Ryanset heads to Cybetron to reunite with OpThomas Prime. Ryan meets Ryanset/The Train-Prime Reunion Trivia * * * *This marks the first appearance of Ryanset Shimmer. * * * * *Makuta, Rothbart,will work for Ryanset Shimmer * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Everything is Awesome *Friendship Burns Bright *Help Ryan Win The Crown * * * Scenes *Prologue: Sci-Ryan's new invention *The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer/Ryanset travels to Cybertron *Ryan meets Ryanset/The Train-Prime Reunion *Optimus' Welcome Back speech/Ryanset and OpThomas Prime reunited *Ryanset steals Sci-Twi's amulet/The Mirror to CHS *The 12th Doctor tells Ryanset's backstory *Going to Canterlot High/ * * */ *The day of the Cool Concert *The Courtyard Showdown *Ryan VS. Ryanset *Ryanset is redeemed *Ryan recruits Ryanset * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan